


Voices of a Soulmate

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Ali is a bitch, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Clueless Daniel, Evil Ali, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Gay, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inside each other head, M/M, Male/Male, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Parents Are Deadbeat, Past Relationship(s), Possesive Bobby, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Johnny, Soulmates, Threats, Top Johnny Lawrence, possessive Dutch, possessive tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Daniel LaRusso never met his soulmate until he was fifteen but he loved him since nine. The little voice in his head leading him to but would he still love his soulmate even if he was his abuser. Daniel/Johnny soulmate fic.





	1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

He was only nine when it happened for the first time.

* * *

He, Daniel LaRusso was sitting in his cheap bed staring at the math homework before him. He heard the sound of the front door opening alerting him that his mother was home from her second job, but he knew she would be gone within an hour to the next.

"Daniel I'm home. What do you want for dinner?" Daniel ignored her focusing on what times nine would give him thirty-six.

His mother worked three jobs, four on certain days to provide food and clothes for him. Just last year did they save up enough to get an decent size TV in the living room with color. He knew his mom worked hard for it but it still sucked when he heard the others kids brag about having TV in their own rooms. After all he, was the only kid in his grade without an TV or cellphone.

He was always the outsider with the same shoes from last year and the pants that were now three inches to high for him. But he didn't complain to his mom, because she was doing the best she could after he left.That man who abandoned them for another family taking all of his mom's savings and maxing out her credit cards. He was an evil man and Daniel hated him despite his mom telling him not to.

Growing tired of staring at the homework before him, Daniel threw it back in his folder. Throwing his pencil off into the corner Daniel dropped against his bed cover staring at the ceiling.

_I wish I could have an normal life._

* * *

_I could give you one._

Daniel screamed. Louder than he's ever screamed before as he falling off his bed holding his hands over his ears. His mother is rushing through the door within seconds gathering her son in her arms, searching the room.

Finding no one Lucille rubs her son back calming him down.

"Baby what happened?" Lucille asked gently as she rubbed smoothing circles onto her son's back.

"Someone-e in my head." Daniel whimper out as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder, letting the tears fall. He was scared because he didn't know where the voice came from.

"Ohh baby, you don't have to be scared of the voice." Lucille whispered.

"Why not?" Daniel asked as he glanced up towards his mom. Lucille smiled softly as she cried the wet tears from her son's face. "Let me tell you the same story my momma told me about the voice."

Daniel listened as his mother tell him about the voice in his head. The voice was the person he was destined to be with because they're someone for everyone. Lucille told him, that God created an boy or girl for every boy or girl. This person who spoke in his head was the one his other half. Someone who would protect and care for him as he would do them.

"Was that man your soulmate?" Daniel asked softly. He wanted to know. He needed to know if the man who hurt his mom was her soulmate.

"Yes." Lucille answered softly. Daniel immediately pulled away from his mom as he curled into his own body his face firm and hard. "Then I don't want my soulmate."

"Dan-"

"No! I don't want a soulmate just so they can hurt me and leave me. Not like that man did you." Daniel ended with a whisper. Lucille ignored the urge to cry as she stared at her baby. Moving closer Lucille didn't try to pick Daniel back up into her lap she just pressed close to his side. "Daniel I know that you didn't like the man very much but it wasn't his fault." Lucille tried to reason.

"He left us! He left you!" Daniel stressed out. He couldn't understand why his mom never got mad about the man or blamed him for all their trouble. He left them not the other way around. "He was your soulmate how could he just leave?"

Lucille sighed as she glanced towards the ceiling before taking an deep breath. "Daniel I'm wasn't his soulmate."

Daniel turned towards his mom shocked, "But you said-"

"I know what I said. I heard his voice in my head my whole life but he never heard mine. He knew I wasn't his but he still tried to be with me for my sake. He loved me as much as he could but he couldn't deny his own soulmate forever. Yes, everyone has a soulmate but only a few of them actually are together. You can hear your soulmate Daniel and he can hear you, others don't have that. Now, are you going to hurt you soulmate?" Lucille asked.

Daniel thought about it for a moment before shaking his head no. He didn't want to hurt his soulmate like the man hurt his mom. He had to be better than him. Lucille smiled, "Good now try to talk to them."

"Okay." _Hello?_

_Are you going to scream this time? Or are you an big boy now?_

_I'm a big boy!_

_Big boys don't yell in other head, idiot!_ The voice yelled back making Daniel's head ring with the sound.

 _You're yelling too idiot._ Daniel snapped back.

 _Shut up._ The voice ordered.

Daniel gasped snapping his eyes open, he didn't remember closing them. "He's mean. I don't wanna talk to him anymore."

Lucille smiled stopping an giggle as her baby boy pouted. She knew Daniel was mad right now but in the long run he would be happy. He had his soulmate. "Okay honey. Come on I made your favorite, spaghetti."

"Okay."

 _I don't like you meanie._ Daniel thought quickly sticking his tongue out but he remembered that the meanie wouldn't see it. Frowning Daniel stood up and followed his mom out of his room towards their small kitchen.

 _You'll like me soon enough._ The voice added making Daniel jump in surprise. Daniel poured more as he heard laughter follow form inside his head.

* * *

As Daniel dressed for bed he stared at his ceiling yet again. Part of him didn't want to speak to his soulmate because he was still angry at him from earlier. However another part of him wanted to speak to his soulmate again. He wanted to learn more about him. Daniel thought about it for a moment before deciding he would just ignore his soulmate until he said sorry.

_I'm from Reseda, California. Where are you from?_

_Newark, New Jersey._ Daniel answered quickly. He completely forgot about ignoring his soulmate for what happened earlier.

 _We're far away aren't we?_ Daniel asked. He didn't understand it but being so far away from his soulmate made him upset. He wanted to be closer.

 _Yeah but I'll find you._ The voice replied quickly.

Daniel blinked staring hardly into the ceiling as he pushed his body completely down.

_Why?_

_Because your my soulmate which makes you mine._

* * *

Daniel felt his eyes grow heavy as sleep lured him. He wanted to stay up and talk more with his soulmate but he couldn't help but yawn _. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise._ Daniel nodded involuntarily. It was something about his soulmate voice that made him feel safe even if they were far away from each other.

_Good night Daniel_


	2. I'm Scared

**Chapter Two: I'm Scared**

* * *

Daniel frowned as he watched his mother get up for job, her body still sluggish. Her last job took longer than it was purpose to and the boss demanded she stay late or be fired.

Lucille gave Daniel an tight smile as she dressed before pressing an kiss to his head whispering her love and that cereal was in the cabinet. Daniel ignored his grumbling stomach as he walked back towards his small bedroom climbing into the bed. He afford to miss one day of eating to save the food for another time.

* * *

 _Daniel_.

Daniel's head snapped up to search for the owner of the voice only to realized that it was from inside his own head. Relaxing Daniel closed his eyes letting himself drift off into an light sleep only to interrupted but the voice again. _D_ _o not ignore me._ He demanded softly but the order was clear. Daniel whined as tried to sleep again only to have the voice get loudly with his demands.

 _I'm tired let me sleep_. Daniel begged. It was Sunday which meant today was his last day of undisputed sleep before school.

_No Daniel. I want talk and I get everything I want._

_How do you know my name?_

_I can hear your thoughts if there to loud and I learned your name from them._

Daniel didn't speak for an while as he sat up dragging his legs into his chest resting his chin on top of them. The voice grew quiet as Daniel continued to stare at the mismatched pattern on bed cover.

* * *

_My name is Johnny Lawrence if you wanted to know._

Daniel giggled simply because he could imagine the pout in the other boy's face. For some reason he feel Johnny beside him staring at him, his mouth fixed with a pout. Something about thought made Daniel blush before he shook his head focusing back on the voice.

_Hello Johnny._

* * *

That's how it started for the next few weeks Daniel and Johnny became inseparable inside their own minds. They talked from the moments they woke up to the time they fell asleep.

It felt like hours as Daniel and Johnny as shared stories, secrets and dreams with each other. Daniel learned that Johnny was blond and blue eyes. Karate was his favorite sport and the only sport he thought mattered. He had four best friends Dutch, Jimmy, Tommy, and Bobby who all did karate with him. They been friends since birth and Johnny said he was like the ring leader of the group. Daniel told Johnny about the man, how he abandoned him and his mother for some lady. He even told him that he still slept with a nightlight despite being nine years old aka an big boy.

_Daniel._

_Mmh?_ Daniel whisperer back, his eyes were starting to drop sleepily.

* * *

  _I'll protect you from the dark. I'll protect you from everything and anyone who makes you upset. I promise._

 _Why?_ Daniel asked as he pulled his cover own his body and cuddled into it. He waited for Johnny to respond but he didn't for a while. Yanking Daniel blinked a few times as his eyes started to grow heavy as he slowly slipped off into sleep.

_Because I love you Daniel LaRusso._

_I love you too Johnny Lawrence. Good night._

_Good night Daniel._

* * *

Johnny Lawrence smiled as focused on his teacher but he couldn't really. All he really thought about for the rest of class was his sleeping LaRusso. He couldn't wait until he finally meet Daniel.


	3. Mine Forever

**Chapter Three: Mine Forever**

* * *

**7 years later**

* * *

"What do you mean we have to move!"

"We talked about this Daniel. This move is gonna benefit both of us with my new job and a fresh start for you." Lucille LaRusso said despite she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't moving for a new job. Her boss decicded that he no longer needed her, along with about six of her other co-workers. She heard some good jobs were opened down in Los Angeles, California and she needed to hop on them quick before someone else did. She had to think about Daniel and she couldn't handle her baby struggling when she can try to improve it.

"I don't want a fresh start! I want to stay here with my friends! Why do we have to move right in the middle of the year!" Daniel shouted as he ran towards his room slamming his door shut ignoring his mom's protest. Throwing himself on the bed Daniel fought back the urge to cry. He had a good life here, no one judged him for not having the latest stuff. Everyone here accepted him for him and now he had to leave behind everyone he knew and cared for.

 _Daniel? Daniel what's wrong?_ Over the years, Daniel and Johnny grew a sixth sense about each other. Ever without the other saying anything they felt each other discomfort, sadness, and anger as if it was their own.

 _Leave me alone Johnny._ Daniel whispered in the back of his mind. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially not Johnny with the perfect life. Over the years Daniel and Johnny grew close sharing everything they knew about each other. While Daniel stayed in a one room house, Johnny had a five bedroom house just because they could.

_Daniel talk to me._

_I hate it when your quiet._ Johnny said after an few minutes.

 _Your never quiet Danny._ Johnny whispered into Daniel's mind. His voice seemed worried as he waited in his own room for his soulmate to respond back. Sighing Johnny laid back onto his Queen size bed staring up at the ceilings thinking of ways to get Daniel to talk. _Daniel just talk to me._ Johnny paused knowing he shouldn't.

 _Leave me alone Johnny!_ Daniel snapped back. He didn't want Johnny's pity or anyone else for that matter.

 _Hey! Don't bite my head off Daniel! An no I'm not pitying you! I just want to know what's making my own soulmate act like an ass to me, when I did nothing wrong!_ Johnny snapped back.

Everything grew quiet until Johnny seemed to go farther back into Daniel's mind catching pieces and bits of his argument with his mother this morning. In snapped into place for Johnny as his who body softened and his anger disappeared as quickly as it came. _Daniel I didn't know-_

 _Stay out of my head!_ Daniel roared as he shot upwards in his bed. His head was dizzy from sitting up to quickly but he didn't care. He was too pissed at Johnny for going back into his personal thoughts which he had to right to do.

 _I'm sorry I didn't know! I just wanted to see-_ Johnny rushed to explain.

 _How could you! We had an agreement! God I hate being your soulmate! Your always in my damn business which is none of your concern. Don't you have your own life! Stop inferring with mine!_ Daniel snapped immediately regretting it but he stay quiet. He could feel Johnny's confusion before it turned into a bubbling hot rage. He knew the boy's temper would not take to kindly to his own.

 _What the is your problem Daniel? I'm just trying to comfort you._ Johnny said back.

Daniel noted how careful Johnny talked, he was trying to control his temper. He didn't want to risk blowing up on Daniel even if he was on the end of the boy's undeserved anger. Daniel knew he should be grateful that Johnny was trying to check his temper in check.

 _Maybe I don't want you fucking comfort! Your just so annoying always trying to get into my business. Just leave me alone. Forever._ Daniel snapped but he didn't truly mean it. He was just mad so he took it in the nearest person, which sadly was Johnny. His Johnny. His soulmate who has done nothing but give his courage, friendship, and love thought the years since their first initial talk.

Johnny didn't respond for a minute before Daniel could feel his heart crumbling by his words.

_Joh-_

_No save it. I don't even know why I expected more from a welfare child anyone. I'm done with you._

* * *

Lucille knew the minute she heard Daniel scream nothing would ever be the same again. Rushing towards the bedroom, Lucille felt her heart break. Daniel was laying on the floor in the ball tears running down his face as he sobbed loudly. Dropping to gather her son in her arms, Lucille brushed the falseness hair from Daniel's face.

"Daniel talk to me baby, talk to me."

"Joh-hnny gone. He's go-one." Daniel cried out as he felt half of his heart break. He couldn't explain it but his heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. He no longer felt the constant present of Johnny in his head. He lost his soulmate all because of an stupid argument.

"Baby what happened to Johnny?" Lucille asked but her heard clenched telling her, she knew what really happened. She just prayed that it wasn't true. She suffered over an lost soulmate before and the pain was worst than anything else you can ever face.

"He broke the connect. He suppose to be mine forever and he left me."


	4. Forgotten Promises

**Chapter Four: Forgotten Promises**

* * *

_Johnny please, please. Please. You promised that I would never be alone_

Daniel heard nothing, felt nothing. 

Daniel choked back a sob as he opened his eyes, swiping the back of his hand across them and taking another deep breath. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. He's been doing this for almost two months now, he couldn't explain would he thought today would be different. Daniel knew he would alone but for once he now felt truly alone without Johnny in his mind.

"Okay, it's okay. I'll win you back Johnny Lawerence." Daniel said as he glanced towards the disappearing crappy apartment in the background. Lucille didn't say anything as she watched from the mirror as she started the car driving away. Daniel sighed as he held on tighter to his pillow against his chest.

"Daniel-"

"I'm fine mom, I promise." Daniel whispered as he cut his mother off. They both knew he wasn't fine but he could pretend for them both. Just for the moment.

* * *

"What do you mean you broke the bond! He's your fucking soulmate Johnny!" Dutch shouted earning silence from everyone in the locker room however a shared glare from the rest of the Cobra Kai quickly sent them back to their own business.

Johnny ignored Dutch as he continues to dress for gym only to be shoved against the locker. Groaning Johnny rolled his eyes as he shoved Dutch away.

"I know you heard me Johnny." Dutch hissed out.

Many of the other boys were shocked. Dutch and Johnny were like brothers joining karate at the exact time and forming a friendship that never strained over the years. Later they added Jimmy, Tommy, and Bobby to their own clique but the other boys were never as close as Johnny and Dutch.

Johnny and Dutch been through some many things together making their friendship completely concrete.

"I don't have to explain nothing to you Dutch. You still ignore your soulmate and he's in the damn locker room with you!" Johnny hissed out as he shoved Dutch back.

It was known throughout school that Freddy Fernandez was Dutch's soulmate. The boy was untouchable because no one wanted the wrath of Cobra Kai especially Dutch.

"You know why I can't approach him!" Dutch hissed as he glanced towards Freddy who looked away at the same time. 

Johnny and the rest of the group did know why Dutch couldn't approach Freddy. Dutch's mom was an well known lady in the area but it wasn't known she couldn't stand homosexuals. 

Not after her husband left.

Back in the old days soulmates didn't always find each other so it wasn't wrong to be with someone who wasn't your soulmate. Dutch parents were arranged to be married and later on in their life fell in love. It all came crashing down when Dutch's dad found his soulmate in waiter at a coffee shop. They two men fell in love and since then Dutch's mom held an grudge against every homosexual man.

If her only son had an male soulmate, nothing would stop her from separating them or worst.

"Whatever."

Tommy, Bobby, and Jimmy immediately moved to step in as Dutch and Johnny got in each other faces shoving. Dutch rolled his eyes at Johnny shrugging off Bobby and Jimmy as he stormed out of the locker room.

"Dutch wasn't trying to make you mad." Tommy said as he watched Johnny dress.

"It's Dutch everything he does makes me mad. I don't understand why it's his business anyway."

"You really don't get it. You got lucky, you actually heard your soulmate, and he actually wants to be with you. Dutch meet his soulmate but can't approach him because of his mother's actions. He can only watch but you could with yours and you just broken the bond. I can't blame him for being mad so am I and I know the rest of the boys are too. It's not everyday someone finds their soulmate let alone one that wants to be with them. You have and you've just throw it anyway because of an stupid argument. I expected more from you Johnny but I guess I expected too much from you." Tommy snapped as he stormed out of the locker room followed by Jimmy, and Bobby.

Johnny sighed as he leaned back again st the cold metal locker room.

"Daniel." _Can you hear me? Did I really break our connection over a stupid argument?_


	5. New Day, New Life

**Chapter Five: New Day, New Life**

* * *

"Daniel?"

Daniel didn't answer his mother from outside his bedroom door. He was standing in front of the mirror, dressed for his first day of sophomore year all over again. He wore some of his best jeans that didn't rise up yet because of his height, and a old but cozy looking plaid shirt.

"Daniel, we have to go?"

"I know mom. Just give me a few more minutes. I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay." Lucille whispered through the door. Daniel waited until her footsteps disappeared to make any moves.

* * *

"Why wouldn't you just listen to me?!"

Johnny Lawrence ignored the shriek from his on and off again girlfriend Ali. The couple were currently on and Ali demanded that Johnny talk to her father about future courting practices. Ali's family was a few of the old times families, that still believed that you should court the person you desired to marry.

"I don't see the point of it Ali." Johnny stated as he leaned against his car.

Ali's eyes narrowed as she rested her hands on her hips with her group of friends behind her.

Dutch, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy were beside Johnny despite the day before falling out. The boys were still mad at each other but they are still best friends too.

Ali whined loudly, "I thought you loved me Johnny Lawrence!"

"I like you just fine Ali. I don't see the point of talking to your father about courting because we both have soulmates." Johnny tried to reason. He knew he no longer had a soulmate after he ended his connection but he still couldn't bring it in himself to fully commit to someone who wasn't Daniel. 

 _'Daniel will always be the only person perfect for me.'_ Johnny thought.

Ali whined yet again making Dutch laugh which earned him a glare from Johnny. 

"God your such a spoiled bitch." Dutch announced.

"Dutch." Johnny warned but it was too late.

Ali Mills was pissed.

She stomped her foot harshly onto the concrete ground of the school's parking lot. "Are you just going to let him call me that! Your just gonna let him disrespect me like that! Johnny Edward Lawrence! Defend me right! Now!" Ali shrieked loudly catching everyone on the parking lot eyes.

Dutch laughed loudly falling over from his position on top of the 1984 Toyato. The laughter made Ali turn her attention to Dutch with a snarl, "Your just jealous your soulmate doesn't even want you."

Johnny saw Dutch's face before everyone else. Stepping before his best friend Johnny grabbed Dutch shoulder forcing the boy to focus on him. He waited until Dutch shrugged his hand off to turn towards Ali with anger in his eyes. Johnny turned to glare at Ali because she along with everyone else knew that soulmates were a sour subject for Dutch.

"I will never talk to your dad about courting you because your not worth it. I've only dated you for practice with my soulmate. I mean seriously Ali you let everyone have a piece of you. Beside Dutch didn't disrespect you, he simply told the truth you are a bitch."

* * *

Daniel waved his mother goodbye as she drove off from the parking lot. Suddenly the parking lot got eerie quiet as a loud slap filled the air. Daniel head snapped towards the left side as he watched an pretty dirty blond girl storm away with a group of girls behind her.

The person she slapped was an tall boy who was watching her as his hand rubbed his cheek. The boy beside him started talking as the other three from the car piled out to approach him.

"What the hell?"

"You'll get used to it. It's an everyday thing with them."

Daniel glanced towards his right to find an boy standing beside him. The boy was holding an single textbook, and notebook in his arm as he watched the scene. 

"It does?"

"Yeah. You must be new here."

"Yeah. Name's Daniel LaRusso." Daniel said he stretched his hand out to the boy.

"Welcome to Fort Valley High. I'm Freddy Fernandez." Freddy said as he returned the action.

"Nice to meet you. Who are they, the arguing couple?"

"The 'IT' couple. Ali Mills and Johnny Lawrence. The boys next to him are Johnny's best friends Dutch Howes, Bobby Brown, Tommy Moore, and Jimmy Emerson."

"Johnny?"

* * *

Something in Johnny hummed as he glanced over his shoulder his eyes immediately searching for something or someone. Honesty Johnny had no idea what he was looking for but it was someone important.

"Johnny!" Suddenly Johnny snapped back as a Dutch shoved him harder this time watching him with mild concern. 

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get to class."


	6. Oh, Your Johnny's Fiancée

**Chapter Six: Oh, Your Johnny's Fiancée**

* * *

"Hey Johnny!"

"Hi Johnny."

"Morning Johnny."

Dutch laughed as Johnny waved at another girl who approached him. Since the parking lot incident, girls have been trying to get the other boy's attention even if they had soulmates. Jimmy rolled his eyes but didn't comment as he just snacked on his breakfast sandwich that he got from the cafeteria.

"News spread fast." Bobby laughed wrapping his arm around Jimmy's shoulder ignoring the glare sent his way. Opening his mouth Bobby took a bite of the breakfast sandwich ignoring the glare he got sent his way. Jimmy shoved his friend away from his body as he moved closer to Dutch for pure protection of his sandwich.

"You can say that again. Johnny and Ali business is always the latest gossip." Dutch chuckled dodging the hit Johnny threw at him.

"Doubt it will be for long. We got a new student." Tommy stated as he joined the group. He disappeared momentarily to gather some information before coming back.

"A new student isn't that big of a deal." Bobby added. Jimmy nodded before handing the remaining half of his sandwich towards Bobby who cheered before snacking happily.

"He's different from what I gathered. Poor side of the area but isn't a full charity case. He's with Freddy and they seemed to hitting it off also he has all of our classes including homeroom which we go to today." Tommy reported. Johnny nodded at his friend but his eyes were glued to Dutch. The other boy seemed to stop everything at the sound of his soulmate's name especially that was around someone.

"Dutc-"

"Let's go to homeroom." Dutch announced as he turned the corner heading straight towards the class.

"Yeah okay." Johnny muttered sending looks back to his other friends.

* * *

"Okay so what do you think of Fort Valley High?" Freddy asked as he and Daniel moved to the table farthest from the class. Majority of the class was empty but people were slowly coming in filling in seats.

"It's okay. It's way different from my school, I think I might get lost tomorrow though." Daniel replied as he glanced around.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you around, we got four of our five classes together anyway." Freddy stated happily. He was just glad to have friend, he just hoped Dutch didn't scare him away like the others.

"Who's that?" Daniel asked randomly. His eyes glued to the pretty girl who walked in followed by other pretty girls.

"Huh? Oh her, that's Ali." Freddy stated as he followed Daniel's eyes to the girl.

"She's the girl from this morning who slapped that boy Johnny?"

"Yeah but don't even worry it's a every week thing with them. Johnny says something and Ali gets mad so they break up. They'll be back together by the end of the day anyway it's just how they are. Just a warning she's bad news along with Johnny and his friends."

"Oh hey Freddy. Who's this?" Ali demanded as she forced her way into the conversation. Freddy rolled his eyes, "Ali this is Daniel. Daniel this is Ali."

"Nice to meet you Daniel. Wow, your really cute." Ali stated as she began to twirl her hair onto her finger.

Daniel laughed uncomfortably as he glanced towards Freddy who was rolling his eyes at the girl. He knew what Ali was doing, she was trying to find someone to make Johnny jealous.

"Leave him alone Ali. You know how Johnny will react."

"Johnny?" Daniel couldn't focus as his heart clenched at the name. Ali rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Forget Johnny. He needs to apologize to me before I even care about his feelings again."

"Who is Johnny?" Daniel asked Freddy. Freddy opened his mouth but Ali hopped into the conversation first. "Oh that's right your new here. Well my Johnny is Johnny Lawrence is the captain of the soccer team along with the caption of the karate team. We're practically engaged." Ali stated happily.

Daniel froze at the name just as the door opened revealing a tall blond boy with bright blue eyes. Daniel's heart jumped at the sight of Ali rushing towards him trying to kiss the other.

* * *

Johnny froze barely avoiding Ali's kiss as he locked eyes with the boy sitting beside Freddy. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him.

Daniel.

Johnny couldn’t explain how he knew it but he just knew the boy before him was his Daniel LaRusso. Something in his heart finally unclenched as he felt lighter than before as some weight was lifted of his shoulders as he locked eyes with Daniel.

‘God he’s gorgeous’ was all that Johnny could think.

Daniel short black hair was messy but cute. It wasn’t professionally styled or even looked like the boy spent hours on getting those wavy curls like the others at the school. It was all natural. Those Bambi like dark brown eyes were wide and breathtaking as he stared at Johnny. His nose was average size but with an softer curves at the end of it as it lead down to his lips. Those perfect lips. The top has a slightly deep arch in it as his bottom was fat and full.

"Daniel."


	7. Who Said

**Chapter Seven: Who Said**

* * *

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but at the exact moment the teacher walked in demanding that everyone find a seat. Daniel immediately turned away from Johnny completely ignoring the older boy's existence forcing himself to focus on the lesson starting. Freddy sent Daniel a confused look but the boy ignored him, glancing back Freddy blushed as he locked eyes with Dutch who was staring him down. Turning back Freddy focused on the lesson.

* * *

"So you wanna tell me what that was?" Freddy asked as the teacher announced that they could work together in groups with the people closest to them. Daniel sighed his eyes taking a peak towards Johnny who was working with his group of friends, Ali, and her friends. Sighing Daniel moved closer to press himself against Freddy's side not noticing the two pair of glaring eyes on the boys.

"He's my soulmate." Daniel whispered into Freddy's ear.

Freddy immediately snapped his head towards Johnny who was already watching the two boy with narrowed eyes. Snapping his head back Freddy boldly gasped like a fish as he stared at Daniel who nodded sadly staring at his assignment in front of him.

"Ohh Daniel," Freddy whispered as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Daniel gave a sad smile before returning the hug.

* * *

"I don't like him." Dutch hissed for the third time in the last twenty minutes. His eyes burning holes at the new kid who was pressed into Freddy''s side.

"Your just jealous." Ali added smugly fliping her hair over her shoulder. The girl didn't care if people thought she was a bitch, she was going to enjoy Dutch's pain.

Dutch sent the spoiled girl a glare. Suddenly Dutch's smile turned sadistic, "If anyone should be jealous it should be you."

"Why would I?" Ali hissed. She didn't like the glint in the boy's eyes.

Jimmy sent Johnny a look but the boy was enjoying the conflict to much to intervene. Bobby shrugged whils Tommy actually finished his work for the group.

"Well?" Ali demanded.

Dutch just smiled, "I would be jealous if my  _boyfriend's_ soulmate just popped up." 

* * *

"What!"

The class froze all eyes turning to Ali who was standing up her eyes burning into ever girl in the classroom.

" **Who. Is. She**." Ali hissed.

Johnny didn't say anything.

"Johnny Edward Lawrence!"

"Yes?" Johnny asked not bothering to even try to hide his amusement at his on and off fling's attitude.

"Who's your soulmate! Point her out, right now!"

"Who said my soulmate was a she?" Johnny asked.

The room went quiet at Johnny's words. Daniel stiffened keeping his head down as Ali's scream filled the air.


	8. I’m His Soulmate

**Chapter Eight: I'm His Soulmate**

* * *

"Excuse me! Did you just say what I think you said!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You’re far from slow Ali. Now listen to the words that are going to come out my mouth. My soulmate is not a girl. What other gender does that leave available?" Johnny stated as he talked as slowly as possible to Ali.

Dutch and Bobby busted out laughing ignoring Jimmy smacking them both of their arms to get them to shut up. Jimmy sent a look towards Tommy but the other boy was puffing out his cheeks trying not to laugh himself.

**“This is all your fault.”**

All eyes snapped towards Ali as she hissed the words at Dutch. The blond raised his eyebrow at Ali, “What?”

Ali’s face twisted into a sneer, “You infected him! You turned my Johnny into a **fag** —”

Tommy slammed his hands down on the table making everyone jump and Ali’s voice trail off. The boy was always known for being the peacemaker and the quiet one of the group. It took a lot for Tommy to get angry.

“Finish that word, I dare you. I never raised my hand to a woman before but I will smack the shit out of you Ali Mills like the trash you are.” Tommy vowed. His words silencing the class even the teacher.

Ali simply stared at Tommy with her mouth wide open and her eyes big. She couldn’t believe that the boy had just threatened her and no one not even Johnny said anything to him.

Ali’s face quickly turned bright red in embarrassment as Johnny and the rest of the gang’s laughter filled the air at her face. Tommy rolled his eyes at his friends but didn’t stop the smile that creeped up onto his face.

* * *

"If anyone else say anything for this instant on, I will have you sent to the principal's office!" The teacher yelled once the class calmed down.

Immediately Ali snapped her mouth shut but her eyes still openly glared at everyone in the classroom before she stormed back to her seat.

“Wow.” Daniel muttered.

“That was awesome. I never knew Tommy was so bad to the bone.” Freddy muttered. “It about time Ali got what’s coming to her. She had it coming for a long time anyway.”

“Mr. LaRusso. Mr. Fernandez. Anything you want to share with the class?” The teacher called out making both boys blushas they shook their heads no.

Johnny felt Ali glaring into the side of his head as he stared at Daniel but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Daniel LaRusso was more breathtaking than he thought. He remembered the images his mind produced to give him an peak into what Daniel looked like but they didn’t compare.

Daniel was beauty.

His short midnight black hair was style messy but it fitted with his cute boyish look. Those dark brown eyes were huge like Bambi and seemed to go on forever. He had those natural bright pink lips were full and plush especially his bottom lip. He wasn’t as tall as Johnny but that didn’t matter. He seemed the perfect fit to fit right underneath Johnny’s chin and curl into his chest.

“Your drooling.”

Johnny sent a quick glare towards Dutch as he rubbed the side where the boy sent him a sharp elbow. “Like your not drooling over Freddy.”

“How about both of you drool over your work because I’m not doing yours and mine.” Jimmy hissed.

Dutch and Johnny rolled their eyes together but did turn to focus on their assignment.

* * *

“How are you going to hide the fact that Daniel your soulmate? Because you know when Ali figures it out, she’s gonna kill him.” Tommy stated with his arm swing around Jimmy’s shoulders as they exited the class after everyone else.

When the bell ring Ali stormed out the classroom crying those big crocodile tears with her group of friends rushing behind her. The rest of the class including the teacher stared at Johnny who made no move to chase after the girl before deciding to quickly pack up and leave.

Freddy and Daniel glanced towards the group before whispering to each other and particularly running out the room. Leaving the Cobra Kai the last to exit the room.

“Ali’s not stupid enough to try something anyway. Beside Johnny broke the link between him and Daniel. He has to get Daniel to talk him first before he can even think of being with the kid.” Tommy pipped in.

Johnny stood dead in his tracks. He had almost forgot that he broke the link between him and Daniel. He had sabotaged his own future relationship with his soulmate. Now how was he going fix it?

“Fuck!”

* * *

“Hi Freddy.”

Daniel and Freddy jumped as they turned around to find Ali standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. Behind the girl stood her two close friends, Susan and Barbara who were watching the scene unfold.

“Hi Ali?” Freddy stated with a frown. Never before had Ali talked to him.

“Your Dutch’s soulmate."

Freddy stiffened at the statement.

It was no secret that Ali and Dutch hated each other. Over the years since Ali and Johnny started “ **dating** ” or whatever they were doing, Dutch made it known that he couldn’t stand the girl. The two done almost everything to ruin each other lives however it seemed that they had an silent agreement to never touch each other’s soulmate. No one knew even if Ali had a soulmate but everyone in the school knew Freddy’s was Dutch’s.

“What do you want Ali?”

“I want to know who Johnny’s soulmate is.”

“What makes you think I know that?” Freddy asked.

Ali rolled her eyes at the boy. “I’m not stupid Freddy. Dutch is your soulmate and Johnny is his best friend. If anyone knows who my boyfriend's soulmate is, it's you."

"What about the rest of Cobra Kai?" Daniel pipped in. "Can't you just ask them?"

"Of course not. Dutch is an asshole. Jimmy and Bobby won't tell me anything. Tommy is just weird and I'm not going to even ask him."

"What about Johnny? Why don't you ask him?" Freddy asked. 

Ali took an deep breath before fixing an glare on her face, "Don't test me Freddy. I know you're mother works as an manager at one of my father's store. Now if I would to call my dad and say that you were being mean to me. What do you think would happen to your mother's job?"

Freddy immediately lowered his head, he didn't want his mother to be punished for him nor did he want to put Daniel in danger. He knew how bad Ali could be when she got vengeful. 

"Ali-"

"I'm his soulmate." Daniel burted out.


End file.
